Kanihk
Kanihk was a Toa of Ice in the second Matoran Universe that is currently orbiting Orentorus. Biography Kanihk does not believe in being over prepared for anything. This becomes obvious from your first glance at his Midak Skyblaster, with shield and bayonet included, and Ice Spear. His motto is 'the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave'. He is easily irritated by the Matoran but protects them non the less. He is good friends with Tayron. He can control the element of Ice and wears a Great Matatu. He can channel his Ice powers through his Zamour Sphere Launchers and can turn his shield into a snowboard. History Orentorus He started life on Orentorus, with no knowledge that the Mata Nui robot they were constructing was in fact the second Mata Nui, nor did he know that many of the other Toa, such as Tayron, were copies of already existing Toa. He helped in the Robots construction before being placed inside. He travelled the Universe with Tayron, battling overly aggressive Rahi, before settling down on Voya Nui. Voya Nui The landmass that was Voya Nui never split away from the rest of the Southern Continent in this version of Mata Nui. The two Toa helped construct the Fortress of Voya Nui and battled Rahi and the odd Dark Hunter who threatened the village. Shortly after the invention of the Zamour Sphere Launcher, Kanihk bought two from the Nynrah Ghosts, paying in 50 tonnes of pure Protodermis (a rare substance in this universe). These two Zamour Sphere Launchers had been modified so that instead of firing Zamour, he could channel his powers through them and fire Ice spheres. Po-Matoran Later a group of Po-Matoran travelled through the region, stopping briefly on Voya Nui for rest. These Po-Matoran were female and claimed to be fleeing a powerful enemy who were growing in numbers in the Southern Island Chains. These odd Matoran left a few days later. Kanihk assumed by powerful enemy the Matoran meant Rahi infestation and since there were no Toa among them, they would have had no defense. But Tayron took the matter seriously and ordered the Matoran to construct as many weapons as possible. Lights Out When Mata Nui fell into a deep slumber, due to a deliberate fault, all lights generated by him went out, causing eternal night in the universe. This unnerved Kanihk and he started training the Matoran on how to fight. They sold what they could in return for Protodermis, to turn into weapons, Kaonka disks and launchers and Zamour spheres and launchers. Siege of Voya Nui By this point all the Matoran of Voya Nui were to stay within the Fortress. Then suddenly there was an explosion and a chunk of battlement fell away, the Rahkshi Legion had arrived. The Matoran guards and the Toa stood on the battlments and fired all they had at the horde. Other Matoran filled Zamour with poison and made weapons whilst others still cared for the wounded. The majority of the first few waves of Rahkshi were Rahkshi of Shattering, Plasma, Disintegration and other destructive types. After roughly a day of Fighting the siege was over. Holes had been made in the walls and Rahkshi of Invulnerability poured in. Kanihk went down to fight them of whilst Tayron jumped from the battlements to fight the Rahkshi, he didn't last long. The battle is lost It became clear very quickly after that that the battle was over. Kanihk covered the Matoran whilst they escaped but was hit by a beam from a Fear Rahksho. He fled in terror and left the Matoran undefended. Fighting back He was later found in a near by village by Merall, a Toa who had once travelled through Voya Nui as a Matoran. She and Kanihk later joined a task force, lead by Tobduk, planning to attack the Rahkshi Legion. However, on arriving at the Rahkshi's islands, both Kanihk and Merall realized this was a very bad idea. But Tobduk would not be swayed. The attack was a disaster and Kanihk believes he was the only survivor. He was rescued by a mechanically enhanced Matoran named Procor who took him to Nynrah, where he would receive upgraded armor. Here he was reunited with Tayron and also met several other Toa who had journeyed to the island. Metru Nui Upon arrival they discovered that the city had already been attacked and were quickly swept into battle with some Cordak Blaster bearing drones and a Toa of Ice. The Toa struggled on against their foes and the battle finally ended when Kirethen sent a metal rod through Korthus's chest, killing him. Vahlnu had learnt from the Toa that the true threat was in the Archives and the group set of to find it. Upon entering the Archives, the Toa were soon confronted by Hekru, who had recieved the same upgrade as them. Vahlnu stayed behind to fight him while the rest of them went on to find Tex, who had already claimed the Shield of Ness-Ron - a powerful weapon 'created to destroy gods.' Kanihk was knocked unconscious by a blast from the shield. Whether he has recovered or not is unknown. Abilities and traits Kanihk is tough and easily irritated. He does not believe in being over prepared, or giving the opponent a fair fight. He likes to get things done quickly and does not like being slowed down. He was good friends with Tayron and will never forgive himself for not saving the Toa of Energies, even though there was nothing he could have done. He later learnt that Tayron had in fact survived the battle. Kanihk carried an Ice Shield which can become a snowboard, a modified Zamour Sphere Launcher on each shoulder and wore a Great Matatu. When he was upgraded he obtained a heavily modified Midak Skyblaster, which had a built on shield and bayonet, and wore an Akaku Nuva. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Images File:DSCF1495-1-.jpg| File:DSCF1494-1-.jpg| File:DSCF2276.jpg|